The princess in the tower and the not so evil warlock
by meleander
Summary: After the "Diamond of the day", Merlin saved not only Arthur, but also Morgana. Now the magic returned to Camelot and Merlin asked Arthur only for one thing. To save Morgana. He blocks her magic and imprisons her in the Camelot in her own room. But she isn't comfortable with that and have a plan to seduce Merlin and escape, but not everything goes according to her plans...


**This site need more smut. And a lot more erotic novels for it's readers. So i hope you will like it. I won't start with full erotic story right from the bat, but you can count on it becoming more and more frequent in this story.**

"How dare you!", Morgana raged at Merlin, pacing her room, changed into prison cell. Thick, heavy bars were put inside her spacious windows and the doors changed, so the locks were on the outside, not inside. Her room was looking almost the same, but everything that could have been turned into a weapon was taken from her. And so her books, every glass or a piece of metal left her room, leaving her mostly with her clothes. And with the young, black haired man, who was sitting at her table, following her with his deep, blue eyes.

"Morgana, Arthur promised me, that he would give me a chance to save you...", he started saying, but she interrupted him.

"Who said i need saving?", she glared at him, maddened.

"And it is up to me, how", he looked at the enraged black haired beauty pacing her room. The beauty halted and walked to him, grabbing him by his clothes.

"Do you think, this little bracelet you and Arthur forced me to wear will stop my magic?", she smirked at him, while his blue eyes traveled to the bracelet he conjured for her. The silver bracelet was resting around her right wrist, depraving her of her magic.

"Yes Morgana, i think it will. I am pretty sure", he said in bored tone, looking into her enraged icy blue eyes.

Her eyes narrowed and her hands loosened her grip on his shirt.

"I see. And what Arthur would do if i said him the truth, that you have magic?", she asked, blackmailing him.

Merlin rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Firstly, i saved you and Arthur both at the Island of the Blessed, did you forgot the dragon ride after i almost killed you?"

"No, Merlin, i remember you poisoning me clearly", she hissed, stepping away from him.

"Not the topic of this conversation", interrupter her Merlin, sighing. "Arthur allowed the magic to return. Right now we are creating the laws that will allow it's use."

Merlin glanced at her, watching her expression. He smiled, seeing as she opened her comely mouth and closed it in a shock. He stood up, yawning.

"Rest Morgana. And stop thinking of some great plan that i am sure, you are already thinking of", he gave her a bored glance. "Let me help you understand the situation. I", he pointed at his chest with his slim thumb, "am Arthur's right hand and royal advisor. The five guards outside your room", he pointed to the thumb to the wooden doors, "are under my specific instructions to not come inside or let anyone else inside. No matter if you will be tempting them with nice words or if you will put your hair on fire and start running around the chamber screaming, their orders are to send for me and await my arrival", his lips formed into mischievous grin. "Me and everybody that is assigned to you had a little talk. Also to ensure you won't be poisoning anyone with your ideas, i will be the only one who will be allowed to come and visit you", he smirked at her, feeling great, seeing the frustration and anger on her comely face. Her eyes pierced him with hate, but he wasn't affected by it. As a servant, he was the one who was always without the power, who needed to act nice for Morgana. Even when she was in cahots with Morgause, trying to kill Arthur. And now, the table was turned.

"See you soon", Merlin walked out of the room and the five guards nodded to him politely and the doors closed, leaving her alone in her chambers.

xXx

Morgana was infuriated. Merlin captured her, imprisoned her and taunted her each time he was visiting her. _Save me, my ass._ She thought with anger. He was the only visitor she had and if by any 'chance', he forgot about her or had some matters of state to attend to, she would be locked alone in her room, hungry, bored. He was visiting her usually three times a day, sometimes more. When he said he will be the only allowed inside her room he wasn't exaggerating. He was literally the only person coming inside after her door opened. Not even Arthur or Gwen came to visit her and she was bored out of her mind. So no Merlin, no food, no bath and no one to talk to. She had been craving for his presence after only a few days.

Morgana reproached herself. She was stronger then this. A few days couldn't possible break her. Not by a long shot. She didn't need... She stopped pacing around her room, listening, feeling her heart beating faster. She was able to recognize the steps. She sat at the table, glancing at the door. And the moment later, the door opened and Merlin waltzed in carrying her, or possible their breakfast.

"Hello Morgana, did you sleep wee...", he froze in the middle of her chambers, shocked. His eyes rested on her body.

"Yes, Merlin?", asked Morgana, adjusting the way her blue dress was resting on her shoulders. She was preparing this plan for last few days. She found her old dress, the one she saw her when he came to the Camelot. If he wanted to play with her, she was no pushover. She would make him feel as confused and unsure as she would make her feel miserable. The game was on and she swore to herself, she won't be the one to back out. She slowly stood up and turned around, showing her blue, fancy dress.

"I found this dress, it still fits. One of my favourites. Think it still looks good on me?" She smiled at him and took the plate with the food from his hands.

"Looks yummy", she seated herself and started eating. She glanced at Merlin, who was still standing there, frozen. "Merlin, aren't you hungry? Or did you eat already?", her eyes traveled down, to her food. "Because this looks like a portion for two."

"Oh, well, haha, yes, i, no, i, because, umm, not dinner together today", mumbled stuttering Merlin and left hastily, leaving her alone. She rose from her seat feeling ecstatic. She was able to retaliate and she nailed him with her plan. Merlin looked like he saw a ghost and run away. She almost remembered the old days and the bashful servant boy, who was so eager to please her, stuttering all the time, whenever he saw her. Morgana felt the smile crept over her face. She felt even bigger smile later this day, when Merlin came back with her dinner, that was supposedly canceled.

xXx

"Merlin! Merlin!", Merlin glanced around, feeling someone's hand hit him in the back of his head.

"Merlin, the hell you dreaming about, we have work to do", said his blue eyed friend, sitting with him and few other knights around the round table. Percival, Gwaine and Leon smirked, seeing as Merlin glanced at Arthur with angered eyes.

"Arthur, i am your royal advisor...", he stated, but Arthur's hand found it's way to the back of his head yet once again. Everyone around the table laughed, making his cheeks redden.

"Arthur, i think Merlin's needs are just unsatisfied", laughed Gwaine, making the rest of the knights laugh with him.

"Oh great, not again", rolled his eyes Arthur, smiling.

"What?", asked confused Merlin.

"Oh, you evil sorcerer, she won't give into you", laughed one of the younger knights.

"What?", shouted Merlin, rosing from his seat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see Merlin, you", Gwaine pointed at Merlin's chest, "are an evil, evil sorcerer, who kidnapped the princess and imprisoned her in the tower. We took bets at when you will bed her", he smirked.

Arthur's eyes went as wide as coins.

"You bet at when my servant will bed my royal sister?", he shouted, rosing from his seat with furious look in his eyes.

"For God's sake! I am your royal advisor Arthur, not a servant anymore!", shouted miserably Merlin with devastated voice, begging Arthur with his hands to consider his feelings at least once.

"Oh, don't worry Arthur, we have a plan", grinned Gwaine, relaxing on his seat. He pointed a finger at his king, winking to him. "It's simple, i, your most awesome knight will save her from the evil grasp of the evil warlock", Merlin turned to his, narrowing his eyes, "and then she will gladly give yourself to me..."

Gwaine disappeared from their sight with the accompaniment of the loud crack, as his seat broke under him.

"Merlin, you son of a bitch!", shouted Gwaine from under the round table. His cup full of wine fell and the wine flowed to the edge of the table. "Merlin!", shouted one more time Gwaine, but this time his shout was lost in the cheerful laugh coming from his fellow knights.

"So this is how your matter of state looks like now", Gwen walked to the throne room, rolling her eyes, smiling. "Oh Merlin, i think magic in the kingdom will be it's downfall but not in the way one would suspect", she walked to her husband's right side and sat there, waiting for the knights to become more serious.

Men around the table quickly stopped laughing. Gwen had something in her, that was making them act appropriately.

Merlin quickly repaired Gwaine's seat and they continued with the talks. In the end, Arthur asked Gwaine and Gwen to stay with him and Merlin.

"Merlin, i am afraid Gwaine is right. My sister is beautiful and well, you are unsuccessful when it comes to women, so it is only natural you are becoming more and more frustrated", Arthur cleared his throat, glancing at Gwen and Gwaine.

"Yea, maybe you should ask your wife just how unsuccessful i really am", smirked Merlin. Gwaine chuckled and Arthur's lips parted, his chin going down.

"Wha...? Guinevere!", Arthur almost fainted in his seat.

"Arthur", she put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "it was long time ago, long before i fell in love with you..."

Arthur fainted in his seat. Gwen rolled her eyes and slapped him in the face.

"Arthur? Honey? Honey!", she slapped him hard and he opened his eyes. "I only kissed him once, long before i did kiss you, when i thought he would die", Arthur looked at her with broken eyes and she embraced Arthu's head, caressing it. Her eyes turned to Merlin and Gwaine.

"This never happened", she hissed with gravy voice, making both of them shiver. Her bronze eyes pierced them like a knifes. "Now, Gwaine, do something about Merlin", she turned to Arthur, who was smiling to himself, mumbling.

"Great, you broke Arthur", Gwaine smirked at Merlin, who was walking with him.

Merlin gave him a 'stop talking crap or i will make you stop' and Gwaine lifted his hands, surrendering.

"Merlin, you just need to bed one or two tavern wenches and that would be it", smiled Gwaine, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Or we can even try to hit on some noble ladies. With your status now most of them would bed you only to have your child and force you into marriage, but...", he leaned to Merlin, whispering, "some of the ladies in the court says you are cute and it's a waste that you spend so much time with Morgana. So what do you say?" He smiled to his friend, waiting for his response.

Merlin looked at him. It was true, he was almost running rounds around the castle from the constant state of excitement. Morgana was picking her most beautiful and alluring dresses. She washed her hair, making herself look almost the same as when he saw her for the first time. She acted nice and politely and she was touching him discreetly whenever she could. Sometimes just putting her hand on his. Sometimes massaging his shoulders from behind. Sometimes embracing him. And always, always wearing a dress with a plunging neckline, showing her enticing cleavage. He felt frustrated and his alone time wasn't enough to help.

"You know, i am willing to consider that", sighed Merlin.

xXx

Morgana was waiting for Merlin as always sitting at the table. She knew she had him. He was her prisoner as much as she was his. She acted like a lady Morgana he remembered from before and he longed for. It was almost as easy as taking a candy from a kid. And when a kid is one of the most powerful warlocks that have ever lived, well, that's just the cherry on the top of a big cake.

She lifted her eyes, seeing as Merlin walked in with her food, placing it at the table.

"You're not staying?", she smiled to him, seeing as the portion this time was only for one person.

"No, i'm sorry Morgana, not this evening", he averted his eyes, trying to leave, when she stood up and blocked his path. Her hands found it's way to his shoulders and she made him sit.

"Morgana, no, i need to...", she sat on his lap, embracing him with his left arm, not allowing him to stand. Her other hand grabbed one of the fruits and put it in his mouth.

"Say aaa...", she giggled, feeding him. He felt her scent along with her touch, teasing his senses.

"Morgana, stop...", and she stopped, looking at him with cryptic eyes.

"Merlin, is that what i think?", she moved on his lap, giving him a little more space, so she would not directly touch his hardness under her.

"Don't worry", he pushed her from his lap, dodging her eyes, feeling his cheeks burning. "Gwaine will take me with him tonight..." he gasped when her hand bolted to his throat, making him sit once again.

"He what?", raged Morgana. Her plan to torment him was almost perfect. And she wasn't working so hard so Merlin would just go wild knocking the ladies of the court one by one. Or even worse, to find one that he would knock all the time.

"Morgana, i don't see how that...", he gasped, when she sit on his lap, this time facing him frontally, with her legs on both sides of his. Her hand found it's way to his crouch, making his shiver with her touch.

"Morgana, what the hell are you doing", he hissed, trembling from the pleasure of one, simple touch.

"Getting sure you will come back instead of banging half of the court", she hissed, grabbing his erection, pushing her hand down. Merlin grunted with pain and she let go.

"Sorry, i am not exactly your most experienced girl", she loosened her grip, a little angered at them both and the whole situation that aroused. And mostly, at herself for not thinking this through, or rather for not realizing the consequences of her own actions. She thought that he would be just frustrated, longing for her. She realized, that the reason she never thought that he would just try looking for help outside of their relationship was because she was alone for so long that she forgot people tends to do that. Because she forgot people has friends. Her lips started to tremble and the tears started to fall on her cheeks, while she was still ineptly caressing his manhood.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He knew he would remember this day for the rest of his life. _Hello, one of my most awkward days ever_, he greeted himself in his mind and lifted her hands from his crouch, embracing her, letting her cry it out on his shoulder.

She buried her face in his chest, crying, her body shaking terribly.

"Great, now i really feel like an evil warlock", muttered to himself Merlin, sighing. At least one of his problems was gone. He wasn't feeling aroused anymore. Not in a slightest.

**So, how did you like it? I would love to see some reviews.**


End file.
